


Fire within my soul

by cosmiceverafter



Category: Emma (2020), Emma - Jane Austen
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Falling In Love, Inner Dialogue, Love Stories, Romantic Fluff, Soulmates, hidden kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24065014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmiceverafter/pseuds/cosmiceverafter
Summary: George Knightley's hidden thoughts during moments of embrace with Emma Woodhouse.
Relationships: George Knightley/Emma Woodhouse
Comments: 8
Kudos: 169





	Fire within my soul

**Author's Note:**

> I have always loved Jane Austen's books and the movie adaptations. I fell in love with Emma (2020) and craved to read more about them. After reading so many beautiful stories, I decided to add my little collection as well. I hope you enjoy this short piece.

_ **Fire within my soul** _

The crickets chirped a beautiful serenade as the household all sat together that evening reading their books. The fire was roaring next to Mr. Woodhouse who had already said it was too cold several times that night. 

However, George Knightley couldn’t concentrate on a single word Mr. Woodhouse had stated nor gathered any part of his book, for Emma Woodhouse held his attention in every way. Like a flame to a candle. Not that she hadn’t already done that for years before this night. 

It had always been her, even when he wouldn’t allow himself to think such things. They quarreled and expressed their utmost opinions when they were in the presence of one another, but the truth was he always admired her strength and independence, even when he called her bluff. But the simple phrase of friendship had not ever seemed quite enough for his liking. Although he had felt this way, he refused to act on feelings. The reason was the game he followed; he would always follow her lead. 

However, it would all change in the most unexpected way. When they had danced in one another’s arms.

“ _With whom will you dance?”_ He had inquired, looking around the room, hoping with a prayer she would not say, Mr. Frank Churchill.

The words that followed were the very words he never imagined but always hoped she’d say, “ _With you. If you’ll ask me.”_

Knightley had always wanted to ask this of her. Every dance she would dance, he’d only admire at a distance...never a single notion to have that honor. But the moment was offered; something they had never done before. Touching her hand in that manner, was a gift she had given him. Skin upon the skin, an act that felt so foreign yet familiar nonetheless.

During the course of their dance, the lightness between them shifted into something deeper, something built upon the flames of a flickering fire. The way she looked into his eyes as the tips of their fingers touched, made his heart beat faster. There was no denying that what had been building for all those years between them, was finally making its way to the surface; their surface upon the dance floor. Knightley had pulled her closer to him, daring to breathe her in… one of the flowers and all was lost. 

The crowded room had faded away until all that was left was the two of them. Knightley’s thoughts had drifted off into a dream he had created for himself one too many times before. That moment was interrupted by the rhythm of the dance. Momentarily he was able to catch his breath, attempting to put the mask he had created for hiding his true feelings for all these years, back on. 

But as he had tilted up his head once more, she had gazed into his eyes with an innocent wonder that stirred something deep inside. Before he could recollect those thoughts of feeling, she was in his arms; an embrace that expressed what he already knew it to be. _Desire._ Thoughts a gentleman should not act upon. 

_How though, could one ignore the feelings of the flame?_ Her bare hand still in his, their fingers slid slowly together across the material of her dress. Knightley wanted so much more, but then she had taken leave and walked away. He was left nonplussed in a crowded room. But a piece of his heart was now in the grip of her beautiful hands. What she did with it would either ruin him or make him whole. 

It had been the most pleasant of evenings, one to be remembered. In a way, it was the beginning of their love story...the one built only in stories. 

Although fate made fools of them both as the workings of their perception were played with and misconstrued. However, through pain and sorrow, the love they felt never faltered. They found one another through the mist of uncertainty; together they remained. 

After they had fixed what had been done and all was at peace with Harriet and her love, Knightley made his way to Hartfield to see her; his heart fluttered from excitement. He knew where she would be without a question of doubt. She was always surrounded by her flowers within her greenhouse. 

They came together in an unspoken way; effortlessly and all at once. The way she had looked up at him and smiled, her curls loosened from the day’s breeze, had made his heart swell with love. Not for the first time, yet more deeply than the rest. She had looked more handsome than ever before. 

Knightley had not asked again, for he knew the answer would be his in time. He had meant what he said; he loved her far too great to be one with simple words. Emma knew what was in his heart, for it had been hers all along. She had placed her hands softly on his chest, his heart beating like a drum, and she whispered those words of, _“Yes, I will marry you, Mr. Knightley.”_

It had been the best moment of his life. He had dreamed of her agreeing to his proposal for as long as he could recollect. Their love for one another had survived the journey. When he had been close to touching his lips to hers for their first embrace, they had been interrupted. The disappointment was soon filled with excitement at the promise of shared affection. 

So it wasn’t too difficult to comprehend why he could only focus on her within this present moment. They kept chasing one another with their hidden glances as the night went on. Each time looking a bit longer than the last. 

Mr. Woodhouse had interrupted his concentration of her beautiful smile asking about a chill. Knightley didn’t feel a thing, as usual. But when Mr. Woodhouse replied with a simple _“pity,”_ Knightley caught on instantly. This was her father’s approval, one he had asked prior, yet hadn’t received word upon. 

Knightley indulged and agreed upon the chill. Everything after that moment sped up tremendously. Rushing over to her side and holding her hand in his, was a simple solace of peace. Knightley could not ignore the fluttering of his heart, an act she always brought to be. 

They exchanged words of their future and her fears of leaving her father behind. He loved her enough to never make her choose between the two. Knightley wanted Emma to be happy above all else, which in turn, would bring happiness to _his_ life. She seemed worried about him giving up a sense of independence, but he was not giving up anything; he was gaining everything. 

The moment grew quiet as she stared into his eyes, an expression he hadn’t seen often. Before he was able to inquire about her thoughts, her lips touched his… as soft as a butterfly’s fluttering wings. 

The first dance they shared, the room had faded away and only two remained; now within the stone walls, it was their two souls alone surrounded by the flickering candles of light. Knightley smiled instantly as she turned away looking puzzled as if to say, _was that what a kiss was?_ He had to confess, knowing she had never kissed another, breathed life into his heart. Knightley wanted to show her so much of this life, the life they would share; another lesson he would give unto her. Lightly and a bit firmly, he turned her face to meet his, and pressed his lips against hers once more. 

This time his thoughts had stopped flowing altogether. Knightley felt a sense of vulnerability as their lips moved together as one. It was as if he were breathing her in; a fire growing within, as well as a comforting cold peace that made his fingers tingle. He had kissed others in his life, but nothing had ever been quite like this. It had never been with one he had loved. 

Emma moved back slightly and he saw her breathe in deeply, lips trembling softly. Knightley couldn’t control his body as it moved back towards hers. A dance between the two once more. It was that desire he craved above all else. It overcame him in every way. Her soft lips brushed upon his and he kissed her deeper. She tasted of spring rain and the smell of her, the scent of roses, was pleasantly intoxicating. 

As Emma broke the kiss and touched his face gently, he smiled softly and looked into her beautiful eyes. Her breathtaking smile was already upon that face he wanted to stare at for a lifetime, and even after that. 

This was the love he had always dreamed of. They were characters written along with their beloved stories, for they were meant for one another; fitting together in a way no one else would. Knightley knew she felt the same, for when she closed the space between them, it was a promise of _forever._

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this story, kudos and comments are always appreciated.


End file.
